A New Energy
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Two: Rogue gets her extra powers RG


2nd in my Evolution series

So Far: I've only added Gambit… but I'm planning to screw with this verse much, much more hehehehe

A New Energy 

Rogue stared blankly at her ceiling while she lay restless in her bed. _Things have changed so much since Remy came here._ Then she smiled. _Not that Ah'm complaining. _But then she sighed. _Now if only Ah didn't have these damn powers, things would be a lot better._

Suddenly, she heard a little noise on the roof. Blinking, she sat up and checked to see if Kitty noticed it, but her roommate remained sleeping peacefully. Rogue got out of bed and walked out to her balcony. She looked up and met eyes with Remy, who had been on the roof smoking. "Remy! What are ya doin' up there?" She whispered loudly.

"Jus' enjoyin' de view, chere." He smiled through his sunglasses. "Why don' y' come up and sit with me, non?" He extended a hand for her.

Rogue hesitated for only a moment then said, "Be raht back."

She ran back into her room and put on her gloves that reached past her elbows. Then she put on her robe and went back outside. Remy was still waiting for her. He smiled upon her return. She reached out to his hand and he pulled her up onto the roof. "Chere, we gotta t'ink of a easier way to get y' up here," he said chuckling. Rogue playfully shoved him, taking him off guard. But, he caught himself a few stumbles later. "Hey, dere be non jokin' around on de roof." He smiled again. He moved next to Rogue before sitting down. He patted the spot on it next to him, motioning her to sit down. She did so.

"Ah didn't realize how beautiful the night is…" Rogue whispered, gazing into the dark night. Remy just found himself gazing at her.

"Not as beautiful as some t'ings." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rogue shuttered at first, but then realized she had no bare skin showing, so she relaxed by leaning into him. "Y' know chere, y' need a lil sun. Y' look extra pale in de moon light." He said, laughing, waiting for her to hit him.

"Remy, if this is just anotha one of yoah excuses to see me in a bikini, then ya can forget it." Rogue sat up and glared at him.

"I'm jus' playing! I didn' mean not'in' by it, chere."

"Of course not, swamp rat." She leaned back into him and they just sat there in silence, staring at the stars.

"Chere, wake up! Is morning." Remy said while Rogue fluttered her eyelids, unaccustomed to the bright morning sun.

"Oh my gawd, Ah've been out here all night?" She sat up, confused and slightly angry.

He held his hands up in his defense. "I tried waking y', but…" he trailed off. "Y' looked so cute sleepin'." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled back. "What am Ah ta do with ya, Remy?" He just shrugged, still smiling. "Can ya help me get back down before the others realize Ah'm not in mah bed?" She said, walking to the edge of the roof.

He nodded, as he took her hand and leaned over the edge of the roof to safely set her down on her balcony. "I'll see y' later, chere." He smiled before disappearing back over the edge. Rogue smiled again, feeling shivers all around her body. _Ah probably should get back inside_. She turned to see Logan standing there.

"Logan! What are ya doin' in mah room?" Rogue said, furiously closing her robe.

"Heard movement on the roof over yer room. Thought I'd check it out. Ya didn't answer the door so I let myself in." He said, motioning to the door. A knobless door, compliments of Logan's claws.

"Logan! Ya've gotta fix mah door. How am Ah supposed ta have privacy with a huge hole in it?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll fix it later today." Then he turned to leave. "Sorry about that." He grumbled as he walked out of the room. Rogue just sighed.

She grabbed some towels, and glanced down the hallway, noticing no one had taken the student bathroom yet. She hurried in and locked the door.

She got in the shower and relaxed. After 5 minutes, she heard Scott banging on the door, claiming that she wasn't the only mutant in the school. _Ya'd_ _think that boy would use the othah bathroom_. She sighed and turned off the water.

Rogue returned to her room dripping wet. She draped a towel over the hole Wolverine had made. Then she grabbed her clothes from her dresser and changed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hold on a minute!" Rogue called, pulling on her gloves. She walked over to the door to see her favorite Cajun standing there.

"Ello, chere." He smiled, noticing her wet hair. He reached out to brush it away from her face, but Rogue pulled back. "Easy, chere. I know where to touch y'."

"Ah'm sorry, Remy." She said sadly, staring at the ground. Then she looked up again. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Came to see if y' wanna walk t' breakfast together." He grinned.

"Ah still have ta brush my hair…" He nodded.

"I'll see y' down stairs then." He turned slightly, but then turned back again. "Y' might wanna pull it up chere. I'm gonna take y' for a ride." He smiled slyly.

Rogue smiled back. "All raht. See ya downstairs." She shut her broken door and walked back over to her mirror and brushed out her hair. Taking Remy's advice, she pulled the auburn locks up into a half ponytail, since it was too short for a full one. She grabbed her school bag, and then rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Rogue. I trust you slept well?" Xavier eyed her suspiciously. _Uh oh, he knows about Remy an' me on the roof. _

"Um, yes, Professor. The best Ah have in awhile." She smiled, proud of her remark. She took her seat in between Kitty and Remy. Xavier smiled at her while he turned to the other members.

"Does anyone have anything going on after school?"

Evan nodded "I have a basketball game at 4."

The professor nodded right back at him. "I trust the rest of you will be home on time. I'm planning some danger room training." Some of the students moaned.

Including Kitty. "But, like, Professor. I have a test today. I don't want to, like, have that then training." She whined.

Xavier nodded once again. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Kitty." Then he paused. "Everyone finish up your breakfast and head to school." Then he rolled away from the table, leaving the others to clean up.

"So, what did ya mean ya're gonna take me for a ride?" Rogue asked curiously. Remy took her gloved hand and led her outside to the garage. Her eyes widened when she saw the motorcycle. "This is yoah's?"

"Hmm, temporarily, chere. I got it from a friend in town." He said, sitting on it. She hesitantly climbed on the back of it. Then he revved it up. "Get ready, chere. This t'ing is fast." She held him closer instantly. Remy smiled as he started moving, easily moving from 0 to 45 mph just getting out of the garage.

Rogue realized pulling her hair back didn't do a thing. Soon it was everywhere, but she enjoyed the ride. Even though they made it to school earlier, she had some extra time to spend with Remy.

She climbed off the bike, followed by Remy. "Rogue, y' look so cute with y' hair everywhere." He laughed.

"Shuttup, Cajun," she smiled, running her hand through her hair, attempting to smooth it out a little bit. She fixed her school bag straps. "We gonna go in?"

"Of course, chere." He took her hand again and they walked onto the school steps and into the school.

Bayville High looked so different now in the eyes of Rogue. No longer did she feel like she had to be "Miss Dark and Sullen." She had Remy by her side. And even if other girls were gaping at him, she knew he would stay with her.

"Whatcha smilin' 'bout, chere?" Remy asked, glancing down at her.

"Nothin, Remy. Just bein' happy." She looked up at him grinning. He smiled back, ignoring a couple of comments he got from girls they were passing. "Doncha ever get in trouble for wearin those things in here?" Rogue asked, referring to his sunglasses.

"If Scott can do it, why not me, eh?" He beamed back. "B'sides, only you will be graced by my eyes."

"Mistah Modest," giggled Rogue. She knew his stunning red on black eyes would terrify other people. So he was right, they were for her only. "Ah bettah get ta homeroom."

"Alright, chere. Meet me by de motorcycle after school." He gave her a quick hug and walked away.

Rogue sighed and sat in her desk in the classroom. She stared off into space, just thinking of how she and Remy stared at the stars all night long. She didn't notice a blond girl sit next to her.

"Hello?" The girl asked, shaking Rogue a bit.

Rogue recoiled from her touch. "Wha?" Her eyes focused on the new girl.

"Sorry… didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh… Hi, are ya new?" She didn't recognize the girl.

"Yeah, my name is Carol Danvers."

"Cool, hi." Rogue's eyes averted away from her, trying to get her to go away.

Carol hesitated for a moment, waiting for the conversation to continue. "What's yours?"

"People call me Rogue." She replied quietly.

"That's an interesting name."

"Well, Ah guess ya could say Ah'm an interesting person. But Ah really need ta study now, sorry." Rogue quickly pulled out a book and pretended to study furiously. She heard Carol sigh, but she ignored it and read some more out of her book.

"Chere! Why didn' y' wait f'me?" He asked, walking up to the side of her locker after third period.

"Oh my gawd, Ah'm sorry. Ah just completely failed this history test, and Ah'm such a mess raht now." She sighed, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Aww, it'll be alright." He patted her back, trying to assure her that she was overreacting. "How 'bout dis: I'll take y' out after school, and we get coffee and jus' talk." She looked up at his eyes, seeing his red on black eyes through his sunglasses.

"All raht, Remy." She hugged him. Then he jogged away. Rogue heard the bell go off. "Dammit," she muttered to herself. She pulled her books out of her locker and slammed the door shut, revealing Todd Tolensky on the other side. "What do ya want, slime ball?" She was not happy to see her former teammate.

"Principal Darkholme wants to see you, yo," he said, licking his lips. Rogue held her breath while she walked down the hall with him. They walked into her office. The principal was sitting at her desk.

"Ah, Rogue, how are you today?" She said, turning into her true form as Mystique.

"Ah guess Ah'm fine, Mystique. What did ya wanna see me for?" Rogue asked, uneasy about being in the presence of someone she was running from.

"Well, Rogue," Mystique paused. Rogue felt arms go around her. She looked up to Fred Dukes, holding her tight. "I need you to do something for me."

"Why in the world should Ah do anythin' for you?" Rogue shrieked. She felt a blunt pain on her head before she passed out.

"Because it'll make you unstoppable." Mystique chuckled.

"Well done, Mystique. I trust you have the other girl prepared?" A grim voice said from the shadows.

"Yes, Magneto. Everything is going as planned." She evilly grinned.

"Scott, have y' seen Rogue?" Remy asked, getting more worried with each second gone by.

"No, why?" He said, dangling his car keys on his finger.

"She was jus' supposed to meet me so we could go talk…"

Scott stopped moving his keys. _It's not like Rogue to stand up Remy._ "Let me find Jean. Stay here in case she shows up. We'll figure out where she is."

He nodded, unwilling to move till he saw his girl, though his worry increased with every passing moment.

She tried to raise her hand to her head to sooth the throbbing pain coming from her right temple, but she found she was shackled down. "Where am Ah?" Rogue quietly questioned.

"Funny you should ask, my dear. How was your nap?" Mystique stood over her, taking enjoyment in the fear in Rogue's big gray-green eyes.

"What do ya want from me?" Rogue asked, feeling defenseless.

Mystique motioned from another direction. "You are going to do me a tiny favor, Rogue." Her voice was cold and unfeeling.

Besides replying with a fresh remark, Rogue just blinked fresh tears out of her eyes.

"You are going to absorb my new friend here, who had the pleasure of enrolling in Bayville this morning."

"What?" Rogue gasped. Her eyes shifted to the lab table that had been rolled right next to her. It was that blond girl from homeroom. "Ah didn't know she was a mutant." She hoarsely whispered.

"Yes, and what a powerful mutant she is. I should really introduce you two once again. Rogue, meet Miss Marvel." She motioned to the few members of the Brotherhood present. "Toad, Blob, over here, and be careful not to touch Rogue's skin."

Rogue held back the tears full of fear and regret. "Ya don't wanna do this, ya don't wanna do this…" she repeatedly chanted. She fearfully looked at Carol, laying there unconscious, and she quietly said, "Ah'm so sorry."

"Have y' found her yet?" Remy asked Jean anxiously.

"Gambit, please give me time. I'm trying to concentrate." She turned away from him, whipping his face with her long red hair. He sighed. _Please be okay, chere._

Rogue screamed out in pain as new energy and memories flushed through her. After a few seconds of contact, Carol had woken up and was screaming as well, as she felt her life being drained away.

An entire minute of contact had passed. Both girls were out cold. Mystique checked for any sign of life in Miss Marvel. No pulse, no breath. On Rogue however, her pulse had been raised violently and she passed out from exhaustion. "Everything looks well," Mystique said as she pulled a blanket over Carol's head. "Put Rogue in a cell. I want to see exactly what she absorbed."

"Scott, she's in trouble!" Scott ran to Jean's side, holding her up from a dizzy spell she had trying to locate Rogue.

"Where is she?" Remy yelled, revving up his bike. Jean could see his red eyes blazing underneath his sunglasses.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Jean tried to say it soothingly, hoping he would calm down, but no such luck.

"Den contact everyone else. We gotta find her."

Rogue woke to find herself in a dimly lit cell. Her head was filled with memories of family gatherings, boyfriends and other things she never remembered experiencing. Drinking coffee with friends while walking the streets of Boston. Giddily blushing at her first kiss. Feeling air rush through her long blonde hair. _These are all Carol, not me. Why did Mystique do this to me? _ She curled herself into a ball and cried, hoping the unfamiliar memories would leak out with her tears.

Back at the mansion, Xavier was using Cerebro to try to locate Rogue. Remy impatiently paced back in forth outside the room, waiting for some answers. He flicked a single card in between his fingers to relieve his stress, but it didn't work. The other five teenage mutants walked up behind him in full battle gear, ready to get back Rogue.

Remy glanced at them and their clothes. He had not yet been ready to go on a mission, but there was no way he was gonna stay back on this one. Jean pulled a package from behind her back and floated it to him. "You might want to put this on." He opened the package, revealing his own combat gear.

"Thanks, Jean." He ran off to his room to put on his new clothes. He modeled in front of the mirror. _It's missin' somet'in'… _He pulled his trenchcoat back on. He smiled at his new look, and then he ran back downstairs.

"Wakey, wakey, Rogue." Mystique said, with a fake motherly tone.

"Go away. Ah don't wanna know what ya've done ta me."

"Why, Rogue, you should be happy. Why don't you try breaking out of this cell?" Rogue looked up from her ball, eyeing Mystique suspiciously. "Go on."

Rogue stood up, feeling surprisingly light. It took a moment for her to realize she wasn't standing on the ground. She looked down, and saw she was floating. She looked back up aghast at a smiling Mystique. Then she uneasily floated over to the cell bars, staring at them curiously. Would she be able to break them like Mystique said? She placed her hands in between two of the bars and pushed slightly. They bent with ease. Rogue gasped and pulled her hands back in disbelief. "What did ya do ta me?" She shrieked.

"Let's just say that," Mystique paused, glancing up at Rogue's expression. "You're now Carol Danvers."

Rogue's gray-green eyes filled up with tears once again. Despite being in the air, her legs came out from under her and she lost her balance. "Leave me alone, Mystique!" She went back into her corner and cried. She heard Mystique's feet walk out of the room. Rogue was alone again. Tears poured down her face as guilt overcame her. _Ah can't believe this. That poor girl; just a meaningless person to Mystique, so she made me kill her. Oh mah gawd…_

"Have y' found her yet?" Remy was back outside of the control room, waiting for Xavier's response.

"We have Logan picking up her scent. He'll check in the second he has something."

Remy grabbed his auburn hair in frustration. "Can't we at least be out dere?"

"No, we'll stay here as a group until Logan checks in." Xavier said, knowing what Remy was going to do next.

"Well, screw dat. 'M outta here. I have my communicator." And then he ran out of the control room to back outside. He climbed onto his motorcycle and rode off in the direction of the school, the last place he saw Rogue.

Scott turned to go after him. "No, Scott. Leave him be. He'll regroup with Logan at the school." Xavier said.

After her initial sobs subsided, Rogue picked her head up from behind her hands. She had to get out of wherever she was.

_Ah broke the bars before… What's stoppin' me from doin' it again_? Rogue glanced eagerly around the room, trying to come up with a way out. Then she shook her head. _No, Mystique is probably waitin' for me outside the door. _ She sighed and checked around the room again, sticking her head through the bars she had bent earlier.

There was a door on one side of the room. Rogue thought that was the one she heard Mystique exit out of. She changed her view to the other side of the room. There was another door. _Should Ah?_ Rogue bent the bars a tiny bit more, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. Then she flew over to the other door. _Here goes…_

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. It clicked open. Rogue opened the door as slowly as she had turned the doorknob and peered through a tiny crack. She sighed. It was just a broom closet.

She heard talking behind the other door. She ran back to her cell and bent the bars back slightly. Just as she had suspected, Mystique walked humbly into the room. "And how are we feeling now, Rogue?"

"Bettah, Mystique." Rogue snapped, not making eye contact.

"Oh, I think there's something on your mind…" Mystique trailed off. _Ya know damn well what's on mah mind, murderer. _ "I can see you don't want to talk. Pity. I'll be waiting right outside if you decide otherwise." With that, Mystique turned and left again.

Rogue stifled a whimper and looked around the room once again. There were no windows that she could break out of. Even though she knew she possessed great power, she was trapped. For the first time since she woke up in the cell, she thought of the others. More specifically, Gambit. _Remy, where are ya?_

"Wolverine!" Gambit hollered as he pulled his bike up next to Logan's.

"What are you doin' here, bub?" He knew why the Cajun was there. _Impatient kid._ Logan huffed. "I have a light scent goin' on. And I know who is involved."

"Who?" Fire raged in Remy's red eyes.

Logan sniffed the air, as if he were double-checking. "Mystique." Logan's watch blinked. "Yeah, Professor?" He said into it.

"Rogue is in the area. She's also underground. Did you meet up with Gambit yet?"

"Y-" He glanced up to motion to Remy, but the teen was already headed up the steps to the school. "Get everyone here, the kid's onto somethin'."

Gambit stormed down the hallway of the school, not caring if he was yelled at by the team for being reckless. He searched around for some sort of door that would lead downstairs. He came up to Principal Darkholme's office. He'd heard from the others about the treachery involving their supposed principal and her true identity as Mystique. _Sounds like a good place t' try._ He tried opening the door, but it was shut. He clicked his communicator. "Where are y' people? I t'ink I found somethin'."

"We're almost there, just wait, Gambit."

"Sure, mon ami." He clicked off his communicator. _Screw dat. Rogue's down dere. I know it_. He pulled out a single card and charged it and left it under the doorway. Then he ducked cover behind a locker.

The explosion echoed throughout the whole school. The traveling X-Men heard it from the X-Van pulling into the parking lot of the school. Kitty gasped. "Thanks for waiting, Gambit." Jean whispered.

"What the hell was that?" Mystique said to Toad and Blob, guarding the door to the upstairs. Smoke seeped through the bottom crack of the door. They shrugged. "Well get up there and find out!" She bellowed. They immediately ran up the steps into the principal's office. Toad climbed around on the walls while Blob pushed smoke out of the way.

Another charged card came flying towards Blob. He squeaked in surprise before realizing it didn't hurt him. The smoke cleared some more, and he saw Gambit standing there, his red eyes blazing like never before. "I t'ink y' have someone I want." He growled.

"Then you have to get through me." Laughed Blob, getting in a wrestler's attack position. Just then, Toad landed on top of Gambit, taking him by surprise.

"Betcha weren't expecting that." Toad chuckled. Then to Toad's surprise, Gambit flipped him off him, throwing him into the Blob.

"How 'bout dat?" Gambit smiled.

"Gambit!" Scott yelled from behind. Gambit whipped around and sighed, knowing it was coming. "When I give the order to stay back, you do it!"

"Of course…" he replied sarcastically. Ignoring the rest of the group, figuring they would hold off the teenage rivals, Gambit ran downstairs, not expecting anymore obstacles. Unfortunately for him, Mystique stood in a fighting stance at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a malicious grin.

"Going somewhere, Remy?" She smacked him with an extended arm. He fell on the floor, almost unconscious from the blow. "Are you here to save your precious girlfriend?" Gambit rubbed his head, and nodded with a smirk. "Well, she isn't what you remember." His smirk disappeared and a look of confusion replaced it.

"What the hell have y' done t' her?" He got up, ready to jump Mystique, but he felt dizzy. Her first attack had been aimed more accurately than he anticipated.

Rogue thought she heard Remy's voice. She got up and peeked outside of the bars. She listened again and heard him yelling. _Yes! That's Remy, Ah know it!_ "Remy! Ah'm back here!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her. But then she remembered her new powers. She bent the bars and stepped out. She flew forward to the door. But it opened before she put her hand on the doorknob. "Remy?"

"No, it isn't Remy." Mystique voice filled her ears. She swung the door open and to Rogue's horror she saw Remy knocked out on the floor.

"Remy!" Rogue ran over to his prone body and knelt down beside him. She gently grasped his arm through his coat, hoping to coax him out of unconsciousness. She turned back to Mystique with fire in her green eyes. "You evil bitch," she muttered so low that Mystique could barely hear her.

"You should be thanking me, Rogue. That boy is nothing but a smooth talking thief. Looks like he's stolen your heart as well." She snickered at her own joke.

Rogue stood up and walked over to Mystique. "Ah want ya ta leave me and mah friends alone. You are the murderer, not me." Rogue's mind filled up with thoughts of Carol. She heard one of her teammates coming down the steps.

Mystique mistakenly looked past Rogue to see who was coming. Rogue didn't waste a moment and raised her arm to strike Mystique. Before the she could react, Rogue knocked her back into the next room with a well aimed punch to Mystique's chest.

"Since when could you do that, darlin'?" Wolverine said from behind once Mystique had hit the floor.

She ignored his question. "Get Remy. Ah have ta find someone else." She said without even looking at him.. She flew forward while Logan gazed in amazement before he picked up the Cajun.

Rogue flew past the now unconscious Mystique. She almost felt like spitting on her as she flew by, but she couldn't waste time.

She opened another door she hadn't noticed before. It led to a dark room. Rogue felt around before her eyes got adjusted. She glanced to the floor and found her missing glove. She started to remember the room vaguely as she forlornly pulled on her glove. Two beds sat in the middle of the room. One was empty while the other still had Carol's body on it.

She felt around on the one she had been strapped down to. She glimpsed to the bed beside it. Her hand trailed along the edge of the bed, afraid to get too close to Carol once again. _Ah'm_ _so sorry, Carol. This wasn't meant to happen. _ Tears once again consumed Rogue before she gathered up the lifeless body.

Rogue flew back up the steps slowly, realizing she was in Principal Darkholme's office. She sighed and flew out, still carrying the body.

She landed right before walking outside to the setting sun. The rest of the team stood there waiting patiently. Jean first noticed Rogue walking out of the school. She happily ran over to her, glad to see she was all right. Then Jean saw what Rogue was carrying. "Ah need ta get her ta the hospital, quickly." Rogue said, looking up, revealing bloodshot eyes.

Jean just nodded and notified Xavier telepathically where they were going.

Everyone was silent while they drove to the hospital. They figured they would find out later what happened to Rogue, because it was physically apparent that she didn't want to talk to anyone then. Rogue kept a steady glance out the window, while Gambit, who woke up moments after she came out of the school, kept her hand locked in his.

"Ah'll be raht back." Rogue quietly said while she picked Carol up. Everyone nodded while Rogue flew her up a couple stories, finding an empty room to place her in. She felt it was the least she could do. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone what had happened to Carol. Rogue just hoped she was okay and someone would claim her.

She placed her in a bed on the fourth floor. She pulled the blankets up, so it appeared Carol was sleeping. Rogue looked back once before flying back out the window and down to the X-Van.

Gambit was waiting for her outside, smoking a cigarette. "Everyt'in' okay, chere?"

She landed next to him, taking a moment to look up to him and gaze hopelessly into his eyes. "Ah don't know, Remy. Ah just want ta go home." He nodded and ushered her to the van, tossing his cigarette behind them.

When they got back to the mansion, Rogue went immediately to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. She was happy to see Logan had fixed her door, so she could keep out everyone. She hoped Kitty would respect her privacy for the moment and just stay clear of the room for the time being.

She sat on her bed, trying to block out everything that had happened today. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, like she had done the night before. Then she thought of something. She grabbed her denim jacket and walked out to her balcony. She sighed and flew up to the roof, feeling guilty for using the power for the first time that night. "Chere?" Remy was climbing up just as she had landed.

"Oh, Remy, if ya want ta be alone Ah'll go," she said as she turned to fly off the roof.

"Non, chere. I was hopin' to find y' up here." He finished climbing up and walked over to her. "Y' found an easier way to get on de roof, non?" He laughed, remembered how he had struggled getting her up the night before.

"Remy, that ain't funny. Not raht now." Rogue said coldly. She sat down, letting her feet dangle off the roof. Remy sat next to her and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.

He sighed. "I know when I'm not wanted." He got up, ready to move to the other side of the roof to climb back down. Rogue grabbed his trenchcoat and tugged gently.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy. Please, stay. It just seems like Ah hurt everyone Ah touch." A single tear rolled down her cheek. He sat down and wiped it off with his gloved hand.

"What happened t'day, chere?" He said, moving closer.

"That girl ya saw me carrying today. She was new. Ah saw her in homeroom this mornin' and then Ah saw her again right before…" She choked on tears. "… Ah killed her." He sat there silent, waiting for an explanation. "Mystique made me take her powers. Ah don't know why. Ah would never go back ta the Brotherhood. But Ah had no choice." He just held her closer.

"I'll help y', Rogue. I won' leave y' now." Rogue looked up at him with a half-hearted smile.

"Thank ya, Remy. Ah need a friend raht now." She hugged him.

He kissed the top of her hair. "Don't worry, Rogue. I'll always be dere." She leaned into him, letting tears rolls down her cheeks silently. "Rogue, look! A shooting star. Make a wish, chere." He pointed the black night. _Ah wish me and Remy could live like this forevah._ She smiled and snuggled closer. "What did y' wish, chere?"

He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. "Night, chere." He grinned.

The End


End file.
